The Rainrune of Nothriel
by Atlys
Summary: AU - To protect the future of the Kingdom of Nothriel, the King sealed his only heir into a sleep-like state when the city was under siege by orcs and the dragon Smaug. The kingdom burned to cinder and all were believed to have died. 400 years later, Raina wakes to find herself on the other side of Middle-Earth asking Thorin Oakenshield for help in returning her safely home.
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! This is the start of my first Hobbit fanfiction where I hope you will take part of this adventure with me. I plan to make this a multiple chapter story with fun adventure stuff!

**DISCLAIMER****:**

I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. They belong to their respectful owners. However all original characters (OCs) in this story are mine and are not to be used unless given permission.

**SUMMARY:**

AU - To protect the future of the Kingdom of Nothriel, the King sealed his only heir into a sleep-like state when the city was under siege by orcs and the dragon Smaug. The kingdom burned to cinder and all were believed to have died. 400 years later, Raina wakes to find herself on the other side of Middle-Earth asking Thorin Oakenshield for help in returning her safely home. He agrees, In exchange for a priceless artifact.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rainrune of Nothriel<strong>

**Chapter One**

Although the moon was full and the sky cloudless, it was dark and cold for a mid-summer's day in the regions of the Lonely Mountains. A figure, dressed in rusted armor and wielding a sword, ran through the trees, dodging occasional flurries of arrows being loosed passed the warrior head and jumping over any tree roots on the dark muddy ground. Just when it was believed the enemies were lost, sounds of grunts and shouts echoed through the forest and the warrior's run would once again resume.

Orcs are savage and evil creatures. Bred and ordered about to follow their masters bidding. Thoughts of what they'd do lingered in thoughts. A mistake. A filthy arrow lodges itself on the left side. Ignoring the crippling sting and gushing blood, there was nothing left to do but to turn around and fight.

Past the trees and into a meadow, the warrior stood with the hilt of the sword firmly in hand and a shield in the other. Suddenly, the orc burst into the clearing. It grunted and shouted. Baring its sharp teeth. Without any hesitation, it charged at the armored warrior. Swinging its rusted dark blade wide. The warrior dodged then parried with his sword. They exchanged blows, cuts. In the end, the warrior stood victorious. But gravely wounded.

**~:~**

Since they've reclaimed Erebor from the clutches of Smaug, dwarf brothers Fili and Kili arrange hunting trips of their own. To them it still felt uncomfortable to sleep in a warm bed after fighting for their stolen home for so long and sleeping on the cold rocks of wherever they decided to make camp for the night felt familiar.

They've managed to kill an elk this night.

"Ha ha!" shouted Fili as he stepped out from the shrubberies. "I got it!"

"You?" his brother Kili appeared behind a nearby tree. "You mean me. I shot my arrow straight through his eye sockets, you twit."

They both made their way toward the elk, shoving each other and clamming each of them made the kill.

"See, clear through and through" Kili boasted pointing to his arrow lodged through the dead elk's skull.

Kili was no doubt the best archer of the two. Although Fili was the best fighter and can throw daggers like no other dwarf in Erebor.

Fili stroked his braided blonde moustache as though lost deep in thought. "But see, my dagger hit its mark dead center. So clearly my kill."

"Now you're just making stuff up! There's no clear and concise way of-"

"Shh!" Fili hushed his brother. "Do you hear that?"

An all too familiar sound reached their ear. The sound of hard footsteps hitting the ground. Vicious grunting and shouting. The sound of steel clashing into one another. They knew all too well the sound that orcs made and the desolation and death that comes with it. Only one question materialized in their minds.

_What in the name of Durin would bring orcs back to Erebor?_

They did the only thing they could do. They hid. Not knowing how many there were, hiding was clearly the logical thing to do for now. To become scout and to report back to Thorin of an impending attack.

Three orcs had past them. They followed close by, not letting them out of their sight. Moments later they reached a clearing. A meadow of tall grass that reached up to their thighs.

An armored man stood in the middle. His armor was stained black with the blood of the defeated orc that laid dead before him. He was noticeably injured, holding his left side.

Losing his balance, the man fell to his knees then sideways. Disappearing under the tall grass. At that same moment, three more orcs broke through the meadow heading straight for the injured man. The brothers knew he was done for. They had to do something. What they hated more than orcs? An unfair fight.

Kili loosed his pre-notched arrow, hitting one orc dead centre on its head. Killing it instantly before it even dropped face forward in the tall grass. Without missing a beat, he aimed for the second however Fili already had a knife mid-thrown heading towards its target.

Two down. One left.

The last one was the biggest of all three. Its face was mangled. Skin raw and dark with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Every step it took shook the ground around them.

It charged, mouth gaped baring its mangled teeth and widely swinging its blade. With a noticeable height difference, Fili and Kili could easily dodge its attacks. It was no match for the brothers. Once successfully distracted by Fili, Kili lunged and buries his sword into the orc's fat neck. Its eyes widened as it gasped. It began choking and spewing out its own blood then collapsed. Shortly, the sounds of gurgling ceased.

The victorious brothers shifted their attention to the injured man that laid unconscious. Doing what they possibly could to stop the bleeding caused by the orc's arrow.

"It won't hold," Killi said as he was pressing a bunched piece of cloth to the wound. "I don't think he'll make it. What should we do?"

Fearing the worst, Fili wasn't about to leave a man dying on their land. "We take him to Erebor," Fili said lifting the man and propping him on his shoulder. "There he will have the care he needs,"

His brother shot him a look of disbelief. _Had my bother lost his mind? _He thought. The relationship between man and dwarf was an unstable one. Bringing a stranger into Erebor without the Kings blessing is unwise. Even if that king is your uncle.

"I know what you are thinking. But what choice do we have?"

A few hours later, they've managed to reach the underground realm. They entered through a secret entrance that leaded them to an area completely secluded and unknown to most that live under the mountain. Carefully wondered the stone halls and avoiding guards, the dwarf brothers managed to reach a room decorated rather elegantly for a dwarven mine.

The ceiling was tall and each wall was draped in red and gold curtains on which elegant damasks patterns were stitched. The bed was almost comically too large for a dwarf and next to it was a bookcase full of used and one of a kind leather bound books.

It almost felt wrong to put a stranger in a room so beautiful but Fili and Kili didn't care for these materialistic things. They laid him down on the bed anyway. Just as they were about to remove the warrior's armor, a familiar voice came from the direction of the wide open door.

"Just what are you two lads have gotten into this time?" the voice said.

Startled, the brothers quickly turned their head towards the door. The noticeably old dwarf was dressed in red robes and had a long white beard that reached as far as his lower abdomen. His skin was pale and his eyebrows drooped lightly over his aged eyes. Although there are many who shared these attributes, these belong to no other than Balin.

Fili and Kili looked at each other like they small children that knew they were going to get a scolding from their father.

Frantic and with hands soaked in the man's blood, Fili approached Balin. "There were orcs nearby. We managed to kill three that were in the area. We don't know why orcs would come this close to Erebor but we couldn't leave this man out to die."

"Orcs?" Balin said gently raking his fingers through his thick beard. "All the way from _Mordor_…"

"Balin," the words escaped Kili's mouth almost in a whisper. "He doesn't have much time."

The old dwarf noticed the look of concern plastered onto the boys' young faces. Without any more hesitation, Balin rushed towards the side of the injured man.

"Out of the way, laddie," he said to Killi. "Go and get me bandages and herbs to dress his wounds. "Fili, you go and tell Thorin of the orcs that you've encountered."

Just as Fili was about to do as he was instructed, Balin stopped him.

"And do not tell your uncle of this man as of yet."

The blond dwarf nodded and left Balin alone to attend to the injured patient.

Hours later, Balin opened the door when he was greeted by Fili and Kili. They waited anxiously by the wooden door to hear of any news, good or ill, about the man they attempted to save.

"Well?" Kili asked. "Is he going to live?"

The same worried face was on Fili. They were brothers after all.

"Yes." Balin calmly said. "_She_ will be just fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading my first chapter! <strong>_

_**Please review/comment!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**DISCLAMER:**_

_**I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. They belong to their respectful owners. However all original characters (OCs) in this story are mine and are not to be used unless given permission.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rainrune of Nothriel<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"_No!" Raina cried as she was being led away by the guards. "I won't leave you father!"_

_She kicked and screamed but all that proved useless. Her arms tried to grab at her father who only stood motionless as she was being taken away. Suddenly, the stone castle walls began to crumble around him and all she heard was her father's last words before he was buried under the rubble that was once her home._

"_You are the future of our Kingdom… Be strong, my _Rainrune_."_

Raina body shot straight up with eyes wide open as she woke from her dream, or rather, nightmare. Cold sweats covered her hairline on her forehead and wet drops made their way down to her neck. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Looking down she saw her hands shaking uncontrollably then clenched her fists in attempt to still them. _"Stop shaking already."_ She thought biting her bottom lip in frustration.

A sudden sharp pain originating from her left side of her abdomen caused Raina to knock her back into reality. She noticed she was topless with her torso completely bandaged. Someone had dressed her wounds with soft bandages and herbs. _"Filthy orcs!" _Raina thought. She hardly noticed her wound at first with the adrenaline still coursing through her body. Making a mental note not to move too recklessly in order not to open her fresh wound.

Looking up, Raina realized it took her too long to notice she was somewhere unfamiliar. The last thing she remembered was being ambushed by orcs and now she's laying in a bed in what could possibly be the enemy's base of operations. Cursing under her breath, she frantically looked around then leapt off the bed in one swift motion. Looking for the most important thing that was no longer on her person. Her necklace.

A feeling of relief washed through her body once she spotted her necklace on the table at the far end of the room. It laid there peacefully. As if someone gingerly removed it from her neck then purposely settled it on the wooden table so she'd see it once she woke. Running towards it, not giving a second thought about her injury, Raina quickly scooped it in her hands. Afraid that it would once again get lost and never to be seen. This time securing it tightly around her thin neck.

The small stone shone in such a way that its color was undetermined. For most, the colour was clear blue mixed with other splashes of vibrant colours. However, the colour always changed for Raina. This time the stone shone a peaceful green.

The room was lit by torches placed on the walls and thus has no direct source of lighting. No windows. No means to escape other than the front door which she was very reluctant to use.

Glancing through the room, she noticed a sword sheathed in the corner and quickly leapt towards it. Raina was accustomed to weapons. She knew what made a good sword and what a balance sword felt in her hands. To her surprise, this was a properly forged sword.

Her heart dropped when she heard muffled sounds of footsteps and voices coming from the other side of the wooden door. There was no time to hide. Before she could react, the door opened and three men stood at the threshold. One was blond with long hair and a braided moustache, the other had long dark hair with not much but stubble on his face, and the last one was noticeably aged whose hair and long beard was thin and white. It took her a moment to realize these men were actually dwarves.

Raina unsheathed her sword and pointed it right at them. She could hear the pounding of her fast beating heart ringing in her ears. _"Daro!" _Raina shouted. Her voice shaken.

"Woah there!" Kili threw his hands up to show he was unarmed. "We are not going to harm you."

Fili followed suit, hands in front of him. "We found you. The orcs. They injured you and we brought you here."

Still cautious, Raina lowered the sword. "You speak… the common tongue." She started. Her eyes quickly shift from one dwarf to the other making sure no sudden moves were made. "Tell me who are you and where in Middle Earth am I?"

Balin shuffled past the brothers and walked a little too close to the woman which caused her to once again raise her sword. "I am Balin," the old dwarf said making sure not to make any sudden moves to startle her. "This Fili and Kili. At your service."

All three dwarves lowered their bodies in unison and bowed submissively.

"If I may," The Balin continued. "What is your name?"

Looking into the old dwarf's eyes Raina saw kindness and compassion and no doubt in their story. She wanted to believe them and believe she was safe from harm. But trusting too hastily can get her killed. However, her body was weary and weak and she was pushed into a corner. She had no other choice.

She straightened from her defensive posture and cleared her dry throat and spoke fiercely. "My name is Raina. Raina Mithspear."

"_Mithspear…"_ Balin thought. The old dwarf's eyes furrowed. Something about that name sounded familiar to Balin. He's heard that name before but couldn't remember where.

"I'm sorry," She responded once again lifting her sword. "I must leave right now."

"No, you mustn't!" Kili protested. "You're hurt. You must stay until your wound heal."

"My brother speaks truth," Fili added. "The orcs may still be out there and you are in no shape for another encounter."

"No!" Raina stepped forward, prepared to show she meant her words but her body betrayed her. She felt her strength quickly fade in her arms and legs. The sting of the left side of her body spread throughout her body and her knees give way.

"I must…" Raina groaned. Her vision becoming disoriented as darkness began to cloud her eyes and causing her to lose her balance, falling forward.

Before she could fall forward, Fili rushes in attempt to cushion her fall. He catches her and cradles her limp body in his arms.

"Good catch, laddie," Balin cheered. "Looks like she used up all her strength. Get her back to bed. Durin knows the little lass has been through enough."

Once tucked in. Fili stood over the strange woman, curious as to who this woman was and where she came from. Going by what he observed, she was definitely dwarven. However her pointed ears say otherwise. Her smooth skin resembled copper and her long hair was black like obsidian.

"_Who are you?"_ He thought. He hasn't gotten a good read on her ever since he and his brother rescued her from the orcs days ago. Not knowing if she could be a threat or an ally is risking the kingdom of Erebor entirely.

**~:~**

Ever since the reclaim of Erebor, Balin spent a great deal of time in its library—documenting and taking care of the vast number of one of a kind books. The cave like room had stone shelves carved into its walls on which hundreds of books laid untouched. Old book dating back as far as the First Age.

Balin walked over to the center where a large book laid open on a podium sculpted of stone. His thick wrinkled hand glided over the pages as his eyes quickly skimmed the words looking for what was eating away at his mind.

All of a sudden stopping at a combination of words that made his heart sink in his chest.

"_The Nothrian Bloodshed"_

* * *

><p><em>Daro: Haltstop in Elvish_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review/comment!**_


End file.
